1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gyrator circuit, a wide-band amplifier and a radio communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various circuits which use a gyrator circuit have hitherto been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-298355 proposes, as a technique for varying an output frequency characteristic of a differential amplifier, a technique wherein an active inductor configured from a gyrator circuit is used to configure a band-pass filter for a load of a differential amplifier.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-33643 proposes a technique wherein a resonance circuit including an active inductor configured from a gyrator circuit is used to configure a band-pass filter for a load of a differential identifier.